terminando el juego
by ganzter017
Summary: III CAPI gantz a jugado con la vida de muchas personas es hora de que el pague por el sufrimiento de muchos, kurono sera el lider de la rebelion de los ganzter que han conseguido los 100 puntos. para exterminar a gantz.. reviews n.n plis
1. Chapter 1

Bueno la razón de estar escribiendo sobre gantz es por la poco motivación de personas a escribir de tan buena serie… cabe recordar los personajes no son míos, espero que le guste la historia que va con kurono después de salir de gantz. Estamos hablando de la salida de él en manga pero la pueden atribuir a la salida que tuvo en el anime para que no se pierdan. Espero que lean por que esta sección no es muy visitada

Cordialmente ganzter017

Terminado el juego

Por que siento que no me acuerdo de algunas cosas- dijo dando salto hacia atrás al ver el tren expreso rozándole las narices.

Hijo estas bien?- dijo una abuela que al sentir su voz se estremeció completamente sin entender-

Si! Si! Claro déjeme en paz- y salio ofuscado por las escaleras para tomar cualquiera otra cosa que no fuera un tren. Mientras la gente murmuraba lo mal educado que era

Yo no me subo otra vez a ese expreso- dijo con la maleta en su cabeza. El día había cambiado de repente estaba lloviendo fuertemente. Era el peor día para pensar irse por otro medio de transporté- diablos a mi, solo a mi se me puede ocurrir seméjate payasada un día como hoy-

De repente sus ojos se fijaron en una chica- la cual si entender como ni por que pero le atraía, era como amor a primera vista - que hermosa chica y que cuerpo y mira que senos que se gasta me gustaría tenerlas en mis manos. Me acercare- dijo cruzando la calle corriendo y topándose con de cara con la chica-

Oye espera?- dijo timido

Aléjate de mi pervertido- dijo la chica de cabellera corta

Pervertido? oye espera yo no te hecho nada- dijo dudoso bajo la lluvia

Ja! Nada claro ahora, eres un psicópata, me parezco a una amiga tuya que murió. Déjame en paz- dijo yéndose

Espera, dijo tomándole la mano muy fuerte- necesito respuesta, ayúdame

Suéltame depravado. Que quieres de mi a caso no te gusto hacerme sufrir ya con tus locuras que te llamas igual que yo… además yo tengo novio se llama kato déjame en paz- dijo forcejeando

Kato… Masura kato, mi amigo- dijo confundido

Tu amigo?, y si no me sueltas le dire que te reviente esa boca- dijo asustada

Espera kishimoto- kishimoto ella se llama kei kishimoto pero como lo se?- y el silencio se hizo enorme al sentir la pequeña mano de la chica en su cara, la mano era pequeña pero el dolor inmenso a si la deje irse, tratando de pedir ayuda quede mas confundido

Ella se fue corriendo por las calle yo nada pude hacer, creo mas que el dolor de la cachetada me dolió saber que yo ya la conocía y no la había recordado antes, eso me hizo preguntar que había hecho los últimos meses. No recordaba nada muy claramente, de kato no sabia nada desde ya hace 5 años y estaba saliendo justo con la chica que me gustaba a mí, mierda!!

Si no fuera poco tampoco sabia por que había ropa de chica en mi casa o el porque tenia un traje de otaku tan raro en mi casa. Lo peor parece que estaba estropeado por que le salio una cosa azul desde un orificios. No lo quise botar quizás podría venderlo a buen precio a un otaku tonto, que se fascinaría con el.

Ahhh que mundo!!, este sigo pensando que la gente es tonta, solo piensa en cosas vanas, bueno si ocupan la mente en algo mas que no sea fijarse en otro. Odio este mundo odio sentirme uno más- dijo caminado bajo la lluvia- es que todo lo que encontraba bueno ahora para mi es una mierda, ni las revistas de chicas me hacen gracia ahora, o sea ya ni el sexo me llama la atención, me e vuelto uno mas, uno mas, que piensa que la vida puede ser mejor.

Lo único que quiero ahora es enamorarme y tener una pareja estable. El sueño de todo mundo es mió ahora, solo que lo quisiera vivir diferente.- mientras llegaba a la puerta de su casa y veía a una chica sentada en la puerta con un traje igual de raro como el de ¡otaku! Que tenia el- valla que chica mas linda pensó- ese traje le queda de maravillas, yo se lo sacaría en dos segundos. Mira la pinta que se gasta-(pues digamos que no tenía los senos de kishimoto pero si buenas curvas y unos pechos bien puestos, tenia el pelo oscuro y usaba una gafas)

Su atención se puso en tan extraño aparato que tenia amarrado a la pierna, parecía una pistola pero muy rara. Con cuidado y notando que la chica estaba durmiendo quiso acercarse y tomarla para ver que era. Pero se detuvo de improviso por una mano que tomo la suya

No te gustaría dispararla seguro que quedarías esparcido por todo el lugar- dijo levantado la cara haciendo que kurono se ruborizara

Lo siento dijo rápidamente corriéndose para atrás-

No es nada no te preocupes, si ya la conoces- levantándose del piso

Quien eres- pregunto kurono sintiéndose los relámpagos como fondo

Yo?, yo soy lo mismo que un ganzter- dijo muy seria

Un que?

Un gazter, ambos lo somos la diferencia es que tu no lo recuerdas

Estas loca- dijo tratando de abrir la puerta y la chica le tomo la mano interrumpiéndole

Sabes que no tú tienes las pruebas (recordando el traje la abuela y la kishimoto), sabes que kato esta vivo por ti, que te decidiste salir y que es hora de que ganzt deje de jugar con nosotros

Que quieres de mi?- pregunto asustado

Quiero que unas a los ganzter de la rebelión, quiero que seas nuestro líder, y destruyamos a gantz de una vez por todas


	2. los rebeldes

Hola primero que nada millones de disculpas por dejar tanto tiempo botado el fic, lo siento, lo siento mucho, pero los estudios no permitían mucho tiempo, por favor si me quieren seguir leyendo sean bienvenidos, y agradecería sus reviews, se que prometí escribir por que esta serie no tienes muchos fic, en eso estoy a si que por favor mis disculpas

Gracias

Se despide

Ganzter017

Los rebeldes

Pero de que hablas mujer? Estas loca o que?- dijo confundido

mmmm… ya veo lo has olvidado todo, ni un solo recuerdo al parecer pero mientras ayas pertenecido a gantz nunca serás libre. Gantz te volverá buscar cuando te necesite, y eso será cuando los ganzter que tenga no sean de lo mejores, eso será pronto por eso estoy aquí

Tú estas loca, piérdete, yo no conozco nada sobre lo que hablas- abriendo la puerta

Ella mirando hacia el suelo, con mirada algo indiferente, dio un golpe en la espalda de kurono obligando a entrar en la casa, mientras el trataba de reaccionar botado en la sala, ella le dio la vuelta y se sentó sobre él, logrando el sonrojo de kurono

Idiota, crees que alguno de los que esta peleando contra gantz quiso recobrar la memoria. Crees, que con los 100 puntos estas libre de gantz?, es fácil olvidar… es fácil olvidar a quienes murieron jugando por gantz. (La chica a punto de llorar), no crees que a nuestra edad tendríamos que preocuparnos de cosas más simples como tener un novio o los estudios… eres, Eres un EGOISTA. POR QUE TENDRIA QUE YO LUCHAR POR TI? PARA SALVARTE MIENTRAS ESTAS EN TU SIGUES CREYENDO LO QUE QUIERES

Yo no te he pedido nada- dijo algo confundido

Esta bien- Dijo apoyando sus manos en pecho de kurono, el chico ya no podía aguantar mas sus instintos teniéndola sobre el, mirando su figura apegada a ese traje de otaku, y sus partes intimas puestas sobre él, solo quería tirarse sobre la chica y quitarle ese estorboso traje. Solo su mente cambio de idea cuando vio a la chica sumamente afligida

Veo que no quieres ver la realidad en tus ojos, pero ten algo claro, YO NO MORIRE POR UN IDIOTA COMO TU, SI TERMINARA MURIENDO SERIA POR ALGUIEN QUE QUIERE SER LIBRE Y NO UN MIEDOSO- dando un pequeño golpe al torso de kurono

Espera- dijo tomándole la mano a la chica, y pasando una idea perversa por la cabeza del chico

Puede ser que recuerde algo sobre gantz, pero que me darás a cambio si yo decido guiarles en la lucha de gantz- Tomando a la chica de improviso se enderezo y la apego a su cuerpo tocándola con deseo sus piernas y espalda, la chica parecía tomate, se notaba muy avergonzada como si nunca antes un hombre la hubiera tocado así. Trago saliva y trato de contener las ganas de salir corriendo (había peleado contra cosas hasta 3 veces mayor que su tamaño pero ante un chico que se le insinuara así nunca había estado), esta bien que quieres?- dijo con su cabeza gacha

Pues tu que crees?- dijo acercándola mas a el, y bajando su mano mas debajo de la espalda

Ja(ruborizada) esta bien, si tu lo quieres, pero tengo una condición

Cual seria o.O?-

Que me demuestres que no eres baka miedoso- dijo moviéndose hacia delante dejando sus pechos cerca de la cara de kurono (ruborizado) cayendo al piso logrando que este le soltase por la vergüenza que le dio XD

Risas

Veo que solo te las das de galán, pero teniendo a un chica muy cerca de ti terminas siendo solo un chico mas, hombres quien les comprende-

Jajaja, te demostrare, que con todo lo que te puedo hacer, no querrás que muera, y darías tu vida solo por que lo hiciera una vez mas- dijo algo enojado. La chica se acerco nuevamente desafiante

Eso me lo tendrás que demostrar, aun no llega el chico que me haga caer a sus pies y menos en su cama. Pasaran siglos antes de que yo termine en la cama con tigo.

Eso lo veremos- dijo acercando su cara a la de la chica pero la vergüenza le gano más y término dando la vuelta y sentándose en el sillón- pasaron unos minutos en silencio

No recuerdo mucho sobre gantz, como luchare- pregunto con cabeza gacha

Pues, los de la rebelión te daremos todo la información, y armas, y como infiltrarlos en el juego, los recuerdos llegaran una vez que te decidas recordar todo, solo depende de ti.

Que diferencias hay entre un ganzter y uno de la rebelión- dijo sin sacar la mirada del piso

Pues, no tenemos una bomba en nuestro cerebro, tenemos nuestras propias armas, y nuestros trajes son mas resistentes, podemos soportar tres impactos directos dentro del juego sin que terminemos espaciados por la calle. Pero…- silencio

Pero que?-

Si… si te matan en gantz no te podremos revivir-

Silencio

Silencio

Más silencio

Ya veo… bien. Ya decidí entrar, y si gano te podré llevar a mi cama, no tengo nada que perder, seré su líder- esto comentario molesto algo a la chica

Idiota ni creas que yo iré a la cama contigo- decía entre dientes

Bienn… mmm.. como te llamas?- pregunto burlesco la chica le tomo la mano el traje y salio corriendo, con kurono arrastrando- ehii¡¡ espera-

No hay tiempo, salta¡¡- pego un salto por el barandal, dejándose caer desde la altura de tres pisos. Con kurono de la mano

De pronto la chica activo un reloj, que la hizo moverme muy rápido, sin darse cuanta habían traspasado la ciudad y estaban frente a un bodega donde la chica entro y kurono la siguió

Veo que apareciste Tsuki, y que pasa con tu supuesto líder..- dijo un hombre de unos treinta años

Aquí, esta kurono kei, el primero en rebelarse a gantz estando en el juego- Kurono miraba algo confundido

Al ver que alrededor de unas 30 personas le miraban con gran curiosidad.

Bien.- Dijo con desgano la chica toma atención solo lo diré una vez- los 3 que vez aya son operadores, no son ganzter como tu o yo pero nos ayudan a infiltrarnos en ganzt, sus nombres son, ayazo, Matías y

Hikaru- los chicos le hicieron una seña de saludo

Los otros tres de ahí, son quienes nos ayudan con los trajes, y armamento que han copiado y robado a gantz, ella es midori, asuka hideki

Y todos los demás de este grupo somos los que hemos salidos de Gantz, somos la rebelión. Entonces se pararon frente a el personas de todas las edades, hasta niños pequeños jóvenes de unos 20 años y hasta un perros- este será el grupo que tendrás que liderar junto con nuestros aliados.

Asumirás el liderazgo de un grupo tan grande- pregunto desafiante el hombre de treinta años


	3. INFILTRANDOSE EN GANTZ

Infiltrándose en el juego

**Infiltrándose en el juego**

**NU: **bien se que muy retrasado pero aquí esta el capitulo.. mmm no prometeré nada por que si lo hago no tendré tiempo XDXDXD…. Demo gracias por leer aquí esta el capitulo gracias bye. ESPERO ACEPTEN MIS DISCULPAS

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Serás capaz de llevar a una bola de lideres kurono?- pregunto desafiante en hombre de poca barba con su traje algo ensangrentado, sintiendo cierta rigidez en sus palabras kurono

Pues si no lo crees aya tu. Ese no es mi problema yo nunca e sido líder, mas bien tuve que obligadamente serlo en el momento que Kato fue asesinado en ganzt, a mi me vale si me crees o no- dijo con la cabeza en la mano

Wouuuu el primero que se enfrenta a este demonio (risas)- dijo uno de los chicos se encargaba de el mantenimiento de los trajes y armas. En realidad no entendía el por que de que ellos supieran la existencia de gantz, y por que la razón de ayudarles

Por que ellos no son ganzter?-dirigiendo la mirada hacia los chicos que se reían

Simple, no han entrado al juego nunca, pero son los sobrevivientes de la casa de Gantz, o sea en simples palabras extraterrestres hiperdesarrollados mentalmente que sobrevivieron a gantz- dijo Tsuki sin mayor motivación

Ya veo… no peleamos solo tenemos la ayuda de todo extraterrestres que querían vivir en la tierra eso me parece de mucha ayuda. Bien algo más que deba saber?- dijo sentándose al lado de la chica y acariciándole la espalda sin que ella pudiera moverse. Habían llegado a un trato, si él aceptaba ser líder tendría cierto poder en ella. Pero de ninguna forma permitiría que los chicos se dieran cuenta de eso. Por lo que permitió los toqueteos de kurono. Debía mantenerse con una líder decente, además ella fue quien reunió a todos los ganzter de la rebelión y quien les había guiado hasta este punto. Su convicción le decía que con Kei podían lograr más por lo tanto aguantaría al pervertido lo más que pueda. Por que sabia que si los chicos se enteraban de esto serian capaces de cortar en pedacitos al chico.

No de ellos ¬¬ (mientras la mano de Kei bajaba más pero esta vez la chica apretó su mano fuertemente contra el sillón lo que hizo que sacara la mano) si no de todas las especies que gantz ha ido destruyendo- alejándose de él y soltando su cabellera.

Bien cual es la misión que tenemos hoy?- pregunto tirándole el traje a kurono por la cabeza ya reparado

Bien robo de la base de datos de gantz, deberá terminar antes de las 8.20 PM cuando gantz llame a jugar- dijo uno de los operadores

Y de que nos servirá eso?- dijo Kurono logrando la mirada de te mato en el grupo ¬¬

Si logramos robar la base de datos, podremos saber quien esta jugando y a si no ser uno de los puntos de ataque de gantz, además de poder reunir información del patrón de quienes sobreviven a gantz- termino diciendo el operador

Como quienes sobreviven?- pregunto dudoso

Solo tenemos claro, un patrón simple, cuando se juntan dos grandes jugadores que puedan llegar a los 100 puntos uno de ellos es asesinado, además de que de 50 jugadores que entran en un mes a gantz solo 1 uno sobrevive, lo que queremos averiguar, es el por que gantz mantiene una en base de datos de los participantes. Es más por que si los puede volver a traer a la vida, una vez muertos busca a nuevos ganzter?… En definitiva lo que queremos saber…

Cual es el patrón de gantz, para jugar, matar y elegir podremos desactivar a la estupida bola- dijo el agrio tipo de treinta años

En resumidas cuentas no saben mucho de gantz?- dijo aburrido Kurono

Sabemos más que tu por esa razón llegamos a ti no crees? (estupido pasaba por su mente) es por la misma razón que pudimos mejorar los trajes y crear armas que no impliquen quedar esparcidos por la calle si no más bien de tele transportación.

Pero eso no te asegura nada. Que pasa si la única forma de salvarte es pegar un disparo?- pregunto Kurono sin mayor interés

Lo evitamos en su mayor parte- dijo la chica dejando que su pelo cubriera su cara

Por que?- pregunto

Eso lo entenderás una vez que estés en el juego-

Seguramente hoy ganzt tenga un juego más difícil ya que el mejor jugador esta por salir, a si aprovecharemos de intervenir antes que entren los jugadores a si gantz no podrá rastrear nuestra señal.- dijo el operador

Cuanto tiempo tenemos para llegar a gantz y robarle la información?- Tsuki

Diez minutos antes de que lleguen los ganzter o algún tipo de alienígena-

Pero eso es muy poco tiempo¡¡-

Si no quieres tener que terminar con alguien más es todo el tiempo que te puedo dar-

No se preocupen para eso me trajeron verdad? Robaremos la base de datos de gantz en 10 minutos y sabremos que pasa con las almas o cuerpos de los que murieron y los que han salido.- Kurono muy seguro

Pero Kurono Kei- los que vez aquí somos lo únicos que hemos sobrevivido en 20 años

Entonces Kurono se estremeció en 20 años solo alrededor de 30 personas lograron obtener los 100 puntos.

Ahora entiendes la razón de esta misión. Debemos obtener información para poder derrotar a gantz ir a ciegas es un suicidio. Gantz quiere ser un "Dios "en este mundo, cada vez va teniendo más dominio y no podemos permitirlo. Debemos ser mas ágiles y e inteligentes, gantz es un Bobo pero no se confíen de la inteligencia que posee gantz para que no los descubra recuerden que si logra interferir la señal entraremos al juego y tendremos que luchar contra los ganzter y tendremos que…. Silencio

Silencio.

Más silencio

No los pasara Tsuki, y si fuera por eso tendremos 20 minutos más para lograr salir del juego

Bien diez minutos me bastan y entre más rápido termine con ganzt más rápido tendré mi premio en mi cama- Tsuki enfureció pero nada dijo

De que habla?- se preguntaban todos

Ajejej n.n U de nada de nada es hora de irnos-

O.K¡¡- gritaron al unísono

Tsuki miro a Kurono y este le cerro el ojo- Hey si logro terminar esta misión en 10 minutos tendremos que tener una cita-

Con tigo ni a la esquina-

Con migo a la cama señorita recuerde lo que prometió -dijo entrando a una cámara sacando un reloj y un dispositivo

Con eso entraras a ganzt solo debes apretar el botan azul y mandara la señal luego el botón rojo para tener hipervelocidad. Bien¡¡

Vamos nos- Kurono no logro ni pestañar cuando un grupo de unas 4 personas estaban frente de el un niño de 11 años el "demonio como le decían sus compañeros" Tsuki y un tipo americano. Miro nuevamente ya no estaban frente a el reviso el dispositivo y se dio cuenta que se movían rápidamente

Oye no crees que ya mas demasiado atrás?- dijo el operador

Si pero los adelantare- dijo confiado tomo posición para correr y salio rápidamente corriendo por las calles y esquivando autos hasta que logro alcanzarles frente el departamento de gantz

Bien que tenemos que hacer ir y patearle el trasero a gantz?- todos le quedaron mirando como estupido no entendiste nada

Solo vinimos ¬¬ a robar información-

Entonces para que vinimos tanto?-

Por precaución….

Diablos…

Bien la computadora esta lista tienes dos minutos para conectar a ganzt antes de que lleguen los ganzter de esos no te preocupes tomo el cable y salio rápidamente por la escalera

Ira sola?

No te preocupes- dijo el "demonio"

Ella es una profesional la mejor para este trabajo

Pero no me convence-

La información ha empezado a descargarse falta menos del 50- grito de se escucho un fondo

Kurono corrió rápidamente y llego a la habitación- y encontró a la chica petrificada- con evidente dos disparos al cuerpo de la chica por que el traje empezaba a esparramar el pegajoso liquido azul.

La chica apunto la pantalla de la esfera-

Que diablos¡¡- miro al frente el tipo americano como poseído disparándole a la líder

Unos disparos se sintieron a fuera el niño de once años yacía muerto

Y el "demonio" acorralado- y la voz de fondo por los comunicadores aborten misión aborten gantz cambio inicio del juego aborten repito aborten

Y algunos de los ganzter dispuestos para dispararles-

Misión de hoy:

Matar a la rebelde Tsuki y al kuronence nuevamente

Si matamos a uno de estos dos podremos salir del juego una excelente idea- decía unos desquiciados hombres

Kei Kurono recuerda que la información debe llegar a manos de los demás

Vete… el americano empuño nuevamente el arma

VETEEEEE¡¡-


End file.
